Saikō no pea
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: kali ini aku tau, jika pasangan terbaik adalah pasangan yang selalu bersama. dari dulu hingga sekarang, kita memang selalu bersama, ya kan, Sasu? Itulah yang dimaksud olehku dulu, saat kita menjadi shinobi Konoha. Warn: NaruFemSasu – RnR!


Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan butiran-butiran pasir sesuai arah angin bertiup. Siang dengan meneriknya matahari, semakin membuat suhu semakin bertambah panas. Pasir yang terasa panas, hembusan angin yang terasa panas, serta suhu sekitar yang sangat panas. Menandakan jika tempat yang sedang terpijak adalah bukan tempat yang tepat untuk sekedar beristirahat ataupun tempat untuk ditinggali

Matahari yang terik, membuat siapa saja akan terasa kepanasan, kulit mulai menghitam dan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat. Pasir yang beterbangan, pasti akan membuat mata sakit jika terkena hembusannya serta butiran-butiran pasir yang juga ikut bertebrangan. Mengharuskan seseorang untuk melindungi matanya dari masuknya butiran pasir yang dipastikan akan mengakibatkan perih pada mata, mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening, serta membuat mata tampak memerah.

Tak ada satupun orang yang akan betah ditempat itu, _Gurun pasir_

_Namun..._

Terlihat sosok wanita yang tengah bersedih ditengah-tengah gurun dengan hembusan angin yang kencang, membuat rambut panjangnya ikut bergoyang melambai-lambai. Jubah yang dikenakannya juga bergoyang sesuai hembusan angin. Selain dirinya, disekelilingnya tampak kacau, menandakan telah terjadi peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu. Tak jauh ditempatnya, terdapat tubuh yang sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa, tubuh yang sudah hancur yang lambat laun akan menghilang seiring pasir yang semakin menimbun tubuhnya bak tertelan oleh pasir gurun

Wanita dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka, sedang menatap seseorang yang mungkin saja sudah tak bernyawa didepannya, terbaring lemah dengan sekujur tubuhnya terbalut oleh luka-luka yang terbilang sangat parah. Tidak tau apakah Ia masih hidup atau sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Menangis Ia menatap sosok hampir tak bernyawa didepannya

Seluruh tubuhnya serasa bergetar dan lemas, tak mampu menerima ini semua, belum bisa mempercayai ini semua, menyangkal akan hal ini yang sebenarnya memang telah terjadi. Wajah putih dengan sedikit goresan itu terlihat basah dengan tetesan-tetesan bening yang jatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya, menandakan jika Ia tengah bersedih atau tepatnya menangisi kekasih hati yang telah lama bersamanya. Isak tangis juga terdengar darinya.

Tak mampu hanya sekedar terduduk, wanita itu terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh kekasihnya, menimpa tubuh yang hampir tak bernyawa dibawahnya, wajahnya langsung mengenai dada bidang sang kekasih hati, mendengarkan apakah detak jantung masih terasa ataukah tidak. Air mata yang semakin banyak menetes jatuh tepat didada bidang sang kekasih hati, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Tak ada harapan, Wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak Ia pedulikan angin yang terasa panas, tak Ia pedulikan jikalau butiran pasir masuk kedalam matanya, tak Ia pedulikan teriknya matahari yang senggup membuat orang tak akan tahan berada disana walau hanya beberapa menit. Baginya, lebih perih dan pedih hatinya daripada perihnya mata. Baginya, kehilangan lebih sakit dibandingkan panasnya suhu disekitarnya.

Merangkak, Wanita itu menatap wajah rupawan sang terkasih, mengusapnya pelan dengan membersihkan wajah yang mulai terkena butiran pasir. Wanita itu kembali menangis, bibirnya bergetar dengan tetesan-tetesan bening yang kembali jatuh tepat diwajah sosok yang amat Ia cintai.

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sang tercinta, mecium lembut bibir pucat sang tercinta lalu memeluk erat tubuh yang hampir atau memang tak bernyawa itu? entahlah, semuanya membuat sang wanita semakin ingin menangis karenanya

Dan, teriknya matahari serta semakin kencangnya hembusan angin, akan menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta yang entah sudah berakhir atau tidak itu.

Ya. Karena, semua _tergantung pada Kami-sama_

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Little: Saikō no pea Nauchi Kirika**

**Pairing: NaruFemSasu**

**Gendre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/confort, Friendship, Adventure, Fantasy, Angst**

**Summary:**_**kali ini aku tau, jika pasangan terbaik adalah pasangan yang selalu bersama.**__**dari dulu hingga sekarang, kita memang selalu bersama, ya kan, Sasu? Itulah yang dimaksud olehku dulu, saat kita menjadi shinobi Konoha. **_**Warn: NaruFemSasu – RnR?!**

**Warning: Gender bender, Abal, Alur kecepatan, bahasa kurang absurd, Typo's, EYD berantakan, membosankan, alur maju-mundur, cerita gaje or gak nyambung, Cerita pasaran, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**ENJOYED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ia hanya ingin kehangatan itu lagi**_

_**Kehangatan yang selalu Ia dapatkan**_

_**.**_

Disebuah rumah yang megah dengan pekarangan yang besar dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga serta buah. Semua tanaman tampak basah oleh embun pasgi. Suhu dingin membuat siapa saja akan menggigil pagi itu, tak terkecuali untuk seorang wanita yang satu ini, terduduk diteras rumahnya, menikmati pagi yang terasa indah dengan menatap langit yang masih agak gelap

_Sedang apa Dia sepagi ini?_

Wanita itu memetik bunga yang tampak mekar didekatnya, mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari bunga itu. Ia duduk hanya sendiri, menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang atau tepatnya tak kunjung pulang.

Semalam Ia sempat mampir menuju kantor Hokage, tempat sang tercinta sedang bekerja. Menjemput atau sekedar pulang bersama. Namun dirinya yang sedang menunggu, membuat Ia tertidur disofa ruangan sang terkasih dan entah mengapa setelah Ia terbangun, Ia sudah berada dirumah, tepatnya didalam kamar mereka berdua namun tanpa dirinya

Inilah resiko seorang istri Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha yang terkenal dengan keramahan, kehangatan serta senyuman itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, jikalau sang tercinta sedang sibuk, Ia akan sendiri saat tertidur pada malam hari dan terbangun dengan kesunyian

Dan keesokan harinya, Ia kembali menuju kantor tempat sang tercinta sedang kerja, berhadapan dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas hasil laporan misi atau apapun itu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Setelah diperbolehkan masuk, Ia membuka pintu dan tampaklah seorang pria pirang yang tengah duduk dikursi serta berhadapan langsung dengan meja kerjanya yang terdapat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas. Pria itu menatap tepat didepan pintu lalu tersenyum "Sudah malam dan belum selesai juga?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menutup pintu ruangan dan berjalan mendekati sang terkasih yang hanya tersenyum kearahnya

Pria pirang – Uzumaki Naruto, beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengecup bibir sang tercinta dan kembali duduk, sedangkan yang baru saja mendapat ciuman hanya mendengus geli "Sebentar lagi Sasu-koi" Jawabnya lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya tepat kearah berkas-berkas yang tampak diatas meja dan kembali tangan serta matanya mulai bekerja

Sang wanita – Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mengandung itu hanya menghela nafas lalu menuju sofa, berniat untuk kembali menunggu sang tercinta yang sejak kemarin tak kunjung pulang. Namun, kembali matanya serasa berat setelah sekian lama menunggu sang terkasih dan Iapun kembali tertidur

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekati sang istri lalu mengambil jubahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke agar tak kedinginan. Naruto menatap wajah tenang sang istri lalu mencium keningnya dan mulai mengangkat Sasuke ala _bridal style_ dan menghilang menggunakan sunshin

hanya beberapa detik, Ia sudah berada dikamarnya dengan sang istri yang tertidur, membaringkan Sasuke secara perlahan lalu Ia melepaskan jubahnya yang digantikan dengan selimut tebal lalu dirinya juga ikut tertidur disamping sang terkasih karena lelah akibat seharian hanya saling tatap dengan kertas-kertas yang memusingkannya. Memeluk tubuh sang terkasih erat lalu matanyapun juga mulai menutup

Sang istri terbangun kala merasakan dengkuran halus didekatnya, Ia kaget akan seseorang yang memeluknya. Ia menatap sekeliling yang tampak familiar dimatanya lalu Ia tersenyum. Ia sekarang tau, jika Naruto selalu pulang walau Ia sesibuk apapun dan Naruto selalu memberikan kehangatan untuknya, memeluknya serta menyayanginya. Ia juga baru tau jika Naruto selalu bersamanya dikala malam hari, padahal Ia selalu mengira jika sedang sibuk, Naruto tidak akan pulang dan mungkin akan berada dikantornya dengan kerjaan yang menumpuk hingga Ia tertidur dengan sendirinya. Tetapi, Ia sekarang tau, bahwa setiap saat tanpa dirinya ketahui, kehangatan selalu Naruto berikan untuknya dan itulah yang menjadi jawaban mengapa setiap Ia terbangun tanpa Naruto, rasa hangat didalam tubuhnya masih terasa dan wangi sang terkasih akan melekat pada dirinya

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia lalu balas memeluk Naruto dan menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan hangat sang terkasih, walau Ia besok akan terbangun tanpan Naruto, Ia tak apa. Karena, Ia akan selalu mendapatkan kehangatan darinya, baik saat Ia sedang tertidur, maupun saat Ia sedang ada waktu bersama. Karena kehangatan dari sang suami adalah hal yang Ia sukai, dan itu adalah tanda, jika walau tanpa Ia ketahui, Naruto adalah Naruto. Orang yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dan cinta

.

.

.

_**Ia hanya ingin sikap perhatian darinya**_

_**Walau, terkadang membuatnya kesal**_

_**.**_

Langit tampak jingga keoranyean, menandakan hari sudah mulai senja. Namun, wanita dengan mata dan rambut berwarna hitam itu masih betah duduk dikursi taman tempat dirinya menatap langit senja yang indah. Tersenyum samar, wanita itu jarang sekali memperlihatkan senyumnya pada siapapun, kecuali pada orang-orang tertentu dan pada saat tertentu.

Sudah semenjak 15 menit Ia duduk disini, melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk pulang kerumah. Keranjang belanjaan masih tersimpan rapi disampingnya. Setelah mengajar para murid akademi, Ia langsung menuju pasar untuk membeli bumbu, sayur, buah dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Ia sekarang sudah tidak menjadi ninja yang selalu melaksanakan misi lagi, melainkan menjadi seorang guru di akademi, membantu Iruka. Selain paksaan dari Naruto, Ia juga ingin membiasakan diri dekat dengan anak kecil, pasalnya sebentar lagi dirinya akan mempunyai anak, tepat usia kandungannya juga sudah menginjak 4 bulan.

Mengingat Ia sedang mengandung, Ia jadi ingat tujuan awalnya untuk pulang, jika sang suami tak melihatnya dirumah, pasti Naruto akan mencarinya dengan keadaan yang lelah. Bukan salahnya sih, itu salah Naruto sendiri yang terlalu khawatir padanya, padahalkan dirinya hanya di area konoha, bukan diluar konoha. Kadang sikap inilah yang Sasuke tidak sukai, terlalu _over_ _protektif_

Mengambil belanjaannya, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi taman lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi taman. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul sosok pria didepannya dengan wajah teramat khawatir "Astaga Sasuke, kau disini? aku mencarimu dari tadi" Pekik Naruto lalu mendekati istrinya dengan wajah khawatir, dan masih memakai baju kebesaranny, terutama wajah yang tampak terlihat kelelahan itu. Sudah dipastikan saat Ia sampai dirumah dan tidak mendengar atau melihat keberadaan Sasuke, Ia langsung mencarinya tanpa istirahat terlebih dahulu atau mengganti bajunya. Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto seperti ini

"Aku baru saja belanja Dobe" ujar Sasuke datar lalu memalingkan wajahnya

Tersenyum lembut dan lega, Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu mengacak surai revan panjang Sasuke "seharusnya jika sudah ingin malam, kau jangan keluar malam Teme. Aku khawatir tau, apalagi saat merasakan dirimu tidak ada dirumah" ucap Naruto _hiperbola_

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto "Ini area kekuasaanmu Dobe, aku akan aman kok. Lagipula aku juga kuat hampir menyamaimu" kesal Sasuke. Kenapa sih Naruto terlalu _protektif_ padanya? bukankah dirinya juga merupakan ninja elit Konoha. Belum lagi yang hanya bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah suaminya seorang. Jadi, kenapa mesti khawatir begitu?

"Kita tidak tau musuh apa yang datang dikemudian hari Teme. Kita juga tak tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya nanti. Aku hanya khawatir jika sesuatu yang selalu aku rasakan akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu dan calon anak kita" Lirih Naruto lalu mengusap perut Sasuke lembut. Berjongkok lalu Ia kecup perut yang belum terlalu besar itu dan berdiri tegap memandang mata kelam Sasuke

DEG

Entah mengapa, Sasuke langsung bungkam mendengarkan penuturan Naruto, seakan-akan apa yang dikatakannya akan benar-benar terjadi. "Dobe" guman Sasuke pelan

Wajah Naruto langsung kembali hangat dengan tersenyum menawan kearahnya. Membuat Sasuke bingung dengan ekspresi yang terkadang cepat berubah "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja" ucap Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menunduk, melihat tangan tan yang melingkar ditubuhnya dan Iapun menatap kedepan yang telah berada didalam rumahnya

Tidak biasanya Naruto berkata seperti itu ketika dirinya mengatakan jika Ia akan aman. Kali ini Naruto seperti menyimpan sesuatu dan tak ingin jika dirinya tau. Biasanya, Naruto hanya akan nyengir ketika Ia berkata demikian.

Namun...

Sekesal-kesal apa yang Ia rasakan pada Naruto, rasa bahagianya akan mengalahkan itu. Karena Ia merasa jika semua yang Naruto berikan serta sikap perhatian yang berlebihannya itu, adalah bukti jika setiap saat Naruto selalu memberikannya cinta, sesuai janji yang telah dia buat saat ikrarnya pada sang Kami-sama. Sekesal-kesalnya Ia terhadap sikap perhatian berlebihan Naruto, Ia merasa jika itu semua adalah perlakuan istimewa Naruto hanya untuknya serta dengan sikap itulah, yang membuat dirinya sadar, bahwa cinta Naruto selalu untuknya dan selamanya untuknya.

.

.

.

_**Salahkah dirinya jika Ia ingin selalu berada disamping Naruto?**_

_**Salahkah dirinya yang ingin dicintai oleh seseorang setelah keluarganya pergi?**_

_**.**_

Sasuke, sang istri dari pemimpin penduduk Konoha. Istri yang sangat disayangi pemimpinnya dengan selalu memberikan perhatian serta kehangatan yang terkadang membuat para warga desa iri melihat kemesraan mereka berdua yang memang sering mereka lihat kala sedang berjalan-jalan berdua. Namun, kali ini Naruto tampak kembali sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraan dan mengharuskan Ia untuk rapat dengan para tetua.

Berjalan sendiri dengan sesekali mengangguk sebagai jawaban sapaan dari para warga desa. Sasuke berbelok menuju suatu kompleks perumahan, atau bisa dikatakan kompleks perumahan Uchiha yang sekarang hanya menjadi kompleks tak berpenghuni. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjelajahi perumahan-perumahan Uchiha lalu berhenti pada suatu rumah yang terbilang cukup besar

Kembali Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman yang pernah Ia tinggali sewaktu kecil, tepatnya sebelum _pembantaian klan_ yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak untuk menghindari _kudeta_ oleh klan Uchiha. Perlahan dan hati-hati Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan yang hanya terlihat adalah ruangan kosong dengan penerangan minim. Ia memasuki ruang tempat mereka sering berkumpul untuk makan.

Seketika itu, Ia langsung terbayang wajah sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman lembut khas seorang ibu, senyum yang selalu Ia sukai dan senyuman yang selalu membuatnya hangat. "Kaa-san" Guman Sasuke lirih. Ia memegang sebuah meja bundar tempat mereka makan, mengusapnya pelan. Tak Ia rasakan air mata yang jatuh, Ia hanya melamun mengingat masa-masa dirinya bersama sang ayah, ibu dan sang kakak yang ternyata selalu menyayanginya. Isak tangis langsung terdengar diruangan sepi dan sunyi itu, menandakan satu-astunya orang yang berada disana sedang bersedih.

Ia ingin keluarganya kembali, ingin kehangatan ibunya kembali, ingin hidup seperti dulu kembali, ingin ada yang menyayanginya, mengasihinya, mencintainya, dan memanjakannya. Ia ingin semua itu. Namun, semua itu sudah lenyap beberapa tahun silam, menyisakan dirinya sendiri, menyisakan kerinduan akan kehangatan keluarga, menyisakan kenangan pedih yang sampai sekarang tetap membekas dihatinya, meninggalkan sisa-sisa kasihnya yang akan selalu Ia kenang.

Miris melihat dirinya yang tampak cengeng. Pasti keluarganya, ayah, ibu, kakak, kakek, nenek dan paman-pamannya akan menertawakan dirinya yang sekarang menjadi cengeng. Dirinya yang seharusnya sudah terbiasa akan hal ini malah menangis tepat didalam rumahnya, tempat dia melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya melalui kakaknya sendiri.

Mengangkat tangan putihnya, Ia menyeka air matanya lalu beranjak memasuki sebuah kamar tempat ayah dan ibunya pergi. Membuka pintunya secara perlahan lalu memasuki kamar yang tampak remang, hanya cahaya dari luar yang masuk melalui cela-cela kecil rumahnya. Kembali bayang-bayang masa lalunya saat pulang dari akademi, saat dirinya berdiri dengan linangan air mata saat dengan tanpa ada rasa bersalahnya, sang kakak membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Seketika itu juga, kaki dan badan Sasuke langsung serasa lemas dan berakhir Ia terjatuh terduduk tepat saat dirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-san" lirihnya dan kembali butiran-butiran bening menjalari pipi putihnya.

Niat awal hanya untuk berjalan-jalan, entah mengapa sekarang Ia malah menuju tempat yang tak ingin Ia tuju, tempat yang akan membuatnya mengingat kenangan akan masalalunya, sedih, senang dan rasa hangat. Semuanya masih tersimpan dengan baik dimemorinya.

Semuanya sudah hilang, tinggallah dirinya sendiri, keluarga yang sangat Ia sayangi sudah lama pergi dan itu membuatnya serasa sedih. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan wajah yang sudah basah dan mata yang lembab. Masuk lebih dalam dikamar itu, memegang kayu-kayu yang masih berdiri kokoh didepannya. Ketika ingin berbalik, Ia melihat sebuah lemari yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada, Ia melangkah lalu membuka lemari itu dan yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah, foto dimana dirinya, sang kakak dan kedua orang tuanya berada dilemari tingkat ke dua. Mengambil selembar foto yang sudah tampak kusam lalu memandang foto itu lekat.

SREK

BRUK

Memeluk foto itu dengan jatuh terduduk, Sasuke kembali terisak. Rasanya Ia sangat rindu keluarga "Hiks...Hiks..."

BRAK

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto shock ketika melihat wajah kacau Sasuke yang tengah menangis dengan memeluk selembar foto kusam milik keluarganya. Dengan cepat Naruto memasuki kamar itu lalu memeluk tubuh rapuh sang Istri, menenangkannya dengan berusaha memberikan kenyamanan dalam pelukan itu

Sasuke menunduk "Na-Naruto" lirihnya lalu berbalik, memeluk sang suami dengan air mata yang semakin deras keluar, melewati kedua pipi putihnya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang terkasih.

Melihat sang istri yang tampak rapuh, Ia mengecup puncuk kepala Sasuke "Ada apa denganmu sayang? kenapa menangis?" Tanya Naruto lembut, Ia mengusap-usap lengan Sasuke dan semakin merapatkan tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukannya

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan membuat Naruto semakin khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke, Ia tau jika Sasuke masihlah terguncang sekarang dan Ia tak akan memaksanya untuk berbicara, dalam diam Ia mengamati sekeliling tempat ini lalu kembali mencium puncuk kepala sang terkasih.

Lama mereka terdiam dan saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengendur, Ia melihat kebawah dan merasakan nafas yang teratur dari sang istri, menandakan Ia sedang tertidur.

Melepas pelukan Sasuke, Naruto melihat sebuah foto yang terjatuh lalu mengamatinya sejenak. Ia membawa Sasuke secara pelan lalu menghilang menggunakan Sunshin

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sasuke diatas ranjang mereka secara perlahan, lalu mengambil foto yang sempat Ia amati sejenak "jadi ini yang membuatnya menangis?" guman Naruto, Ia memandang Sasuke lembut lalu mendengus. "akan kuluruskan nanti" kembali Ia berguman dan mengambil pakaian bersih untuk mengganti pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan, setelah itu Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

.

Perlahan-lahan, Sasuke membuka matanya. Kabur, itulah yang Ia lihat, Sasuke mengangkat tangan putihnya lalu sedikit mengucek matanya dan ketika merasa sudah jelas, Ia mengamati sekeliling dan Ia teringat kembali Naruto yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa saat Ia berada dikamar kediamannya dulu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, matanya serasa berat untuk terbuka dan Ia tau itu, karena matanya pasti akan membengkak akibat menangis.

Setelah dirinya sudah terduduk ditepi kasur, Ia melihat pakaian yang Ia kenakan telah tergantikan. "Naruto" Gumannya lalu segera melihat kearah jendela yang menampakkan langit malam. "Astaga!" pekiknya pelan, Ia belum menyiapkan Naruto makan malam! Segera Ia berdiri lalu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Ia membuka pintu dan menuju dapur

Saat sampai didapur, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat berbagai makanan telah tersaji diatas meja

GREP

"Sudah bangun Sasu-koi?" Tanya Naruto tepat ditelinga kiri Sasuke, membuat yang bersangkutan merinding akan nafas Naruto yang terasa ditelinganya. Tidak bisa menahan rona wajahnya, Sasuke melepas tangan Naruto dan berbalik.

Sekarang Ia tau, tanpa keluarganya Ia masih dapat merasakan kehangatan, kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Tanpa keluarganya, Ia masih mendapatkan cinta serta kelembutan sang suami, menggantikan posisi ibunya, menggantikan senyum ibunya dan menggantikan sikap kasih sayang yang sering diberikan sang kakak.

Seharusnya Ia tidak bersedih dikala Ia memiliki orang yang telah menggantikan itu semua. Seharusnya Ia tidak bersedih dikala orang yang amat Ia sayangi tengah berbahagia dialam sana, jika Ia bersedih seperti ini, mereka pasti juga akan bersedih. Seharusnya Ia tak perlu merasakan kesepian dan kesendirian jika dirinya selalu bersama Naruto, suami yang selalu menerangi hidupnya, meramaikan hari-harinya serta menghilangkan kesepian dan kesendiriannya. Naruto adalah orang yang selalu menerimanya dengan tulus, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, menyayanginya setiap saat, memberikannya senyuman setiap saat, memberikan kehangatan kala Ia membutuhkan, memberikan Ia perhatian lebih. Seharusnya Ia bahagia berada disisi orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya, belahan jiwanya dan hidupnya

Ya, Naruto adalah orang yang terbaik untuknya

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang terdiam dihadapannya dengan kepala menunduk. Ia menarik dagu sang terkasih lalu mengecup bibir yang tampak bergetar itu sekilas lalu menatap mata sekelam malam yang tampak mengeluarkan tetesan bening. Naruto menyeka air mata sang terkasih dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengecup kedua mata sang terkasih lembut "Hey Sasu, jangan menangis ok? kau tampak cengeng saat ini. Mana Sasuke, istri seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu tegar dan bersikap dingin itu? mana wajah tak berekspresi itu? kenapa sekarang malah Sasuke yang tampak bersedih dan terlihat lemah hmm...?" Ujar Naruto

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan meremehkan, Sasuke langsung mendelik kearahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Naruto "Dobe!" ejek Sasuke datar. Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu melingkarkan kembali lengannya dipinggang Sasuke "Kau tau Teme, Aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan aku ingin kau melihat diriku ada, melihat bahwa aku selalu disampingmu, menggantikan orang yang kau sayangi, menjagamu dan menyayangi serta memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan. Aku selalu berusaha agar kau selalu melihat diriku. Aku hanya menginginkan itu. Jangan pernah menganggap jika dirimu sendiri, lihatlah aku sebagai orang yang selalu bersamamu, lihatlah aku sebagai orang yang selalu menghiasi harimu, lihatlah aku sebagai masa depanmu" Naruto membalikkan badan Sasuke berhadapan dengannya "aku akan selalu berada disampingmu, himgga ajal menjemputku dan dirimu"

Hening...

GREP

"Aku mencintaimu" lirih Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto erat. Tersenyum lebar, Naruto membalas pelukan sang istri "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau tau" jawab Naruto mantab. Ia memang hanya mencintai Sasuke dan karena Sasukelah dirinya hidup

Lama mereka berpelukan hingga "Ne Sasu-koi, makanan sudah mulai mendingin tuh, sekali-kali kau merasakan masakan buatanku" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Sasuke melepas pelukannya lalu berbalik menatap makanan hasil buatan Naruto lalu Ia mengangguk

.

.

.

_**Seharusnya otak geniusnya mengetahui kelakuan Naruto yang tampak mencurigakan**_

_**Seharusnya Ia bisa mencegahnya waktu itu**_

_**Dan, seharusnya ini tak akan terjadi**_

_**.**_

Sasuke hanya dapat mematung kala menatap kehampaan didepan rumahnya, di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia mengerutkan kening kala menatap gelagat aneh Naruto

Barusan, ANBU bawahan Naruto datang membisikkannya sesuatu dan ketika itu, tampak jelas terlihat perubahan pada wajah sang suami. Sedih, terkejut dan sangat ketakutan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke sedikit khawatir melihatnya

Ia mencengkram baju yang Ia kenakan lalu perlahan menutup pintu rumahnya namun tak Ia kunci dikarenakan agar dirinya tidak perlu repot untuk menunggu. hh... Mungkinkah ada masalah antar desa lagi? perang? Entahlah, Sasuke tak tau. Yang jelas, Ia akan tanyakan nanti pada Naruto

.

krieeeettt

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah dengan langkah hati-hati ketika melihat sang istri tengah tertidur di sofa. Naruto menghela nafas, mengapa Sasuke menunggunya disofa lagi? padahal Ia sudah mengatakan jika jangan menunggunya dan sekarang Sasuke malah menunggunya. Takut kelelahan dan jika Sasuke tertidur di sofa dan jatuh bagaimana? lalu nasib buah hati mereka? Itulah yang Naruto fikirkan. Takut akan keguguran sang istri

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya melihat wajah tidur sang istri. Cantik dan tampak tenang dengan wajah damainya, Naruto sangat suka itu, tapi Ia lebih suka saat Sasuke tersenyum untuknya. Hanya untuknya!

Menyibak sebagian poni yang menghalangi keningnya, Naruto mencium sejenak kening putih sang istri lalu tersenyum hangat namun nampak terasa ada aura menyedihkan dan ketakutan didalamnya. Naruto menggeleng sejenak dan mulai mengangkat Sasuke menuju kamar mereka.

Membaringkan Sasuke secara perlahan, Naruto kembali menciumi kening, kedua mata yang kini sedang terpejam, pipi kiri dan pipi kanan dan terakhir Ia mencium bibir itu sekilas dan tersenyum dengan menyelimuti sang istri. Setelah merasa sang istri telah nyaman dengan posisi dan terselimuti dengan baik, Naruto menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk.

20 menit kemudian, Ia menaiki ranjang mereka lalu merebehkan tubuhnya disamping sang istri. Ia menghadap kesamping dengan tangan yang satu menopang kepalanya dan Naruto yang menatap wajah tidur sang terkasih. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan cemas, seakan akan terjadi sesuatu. Ia mengusap sayang rambut panjang milik Sasuke dengan satu tangannya yang memang kebetulan sedang nganggur. Mengelusnya penuh sayang dan perlahan mata biru jernihnya mengeluarkan tetesan bening sehingga jatuh tepat diatas wajah Sasuke.

Segera saat Naruto sadar Ia menangis langsung mengusap air matanya beserta mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh diatas wajah sang terkasih. Ia kembali menggeleng pelan _'aku tidak boleh seperti ini!'_ batinnya. Ia kembali mencium kedua kelopak mata Sasuke lembut.

Terus diperlakukan seperti itu, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata _sapphire_ milik sang terkasih. Ia menatap Naruto heran "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke serak, Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang tadinya mengusap pipinya lembut lalu melingkarkan tangannya ditangan Naruto lembut "tidak" jawab Naruto pelan.

Kembali perasaan khawatir datang pada Sasuke "kau bisa menceritakannya Dobe, bukankah kita akan selalu terbuka satu sama lain?" entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan. Naruto hanya mampu menatap cemas sang terkasih. Ia menggeleng pelan dan memeluk erat Sasuke. Seakan jika Ia melepasnya barang sedetik saja, Sasuke orang yang amat Ia sayangi dan cintai akan hilang untuk selama-lamanya "Aku hanya kelelahan kok Sasu-chan" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil dan mencium pipi putih Sasuke

Mengernyit, Sasuke menatap mata Naruto "ya sudah, jika ada masalah cerita saja padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung bebanmu sendiri. Jika aku bisa membantu mungkin akan aku bantu" jelas Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya terdiam lalu mengusap perut sang istri "Hm... tidurlah, maaf tadi aku membangunkanmu" ucap Naruto dan memeluk Sasuke serta diikuti matanya yang perlahan tertutup. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Naruto _'mungkin Ia hanya kelelahan saja, belum lagi mungkin Ia ada selisih dengan Negara lain' _batin Sasuke sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto.

.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan mata kelam tak berbintang miliknya yang terlihat sangat indah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling lalu menatap kesamping _'kosong'_ batinnya. Segera Ia bangun dan duduk ditepi ranjang. "hhh..." desahnya lalu berjalan membuka jendela dan tampaklah langit cerah berwana biru tak berawan diatas sana "mungkin Ia sedang ada urusan lagi" guman Sasuke sadar jika Naruto memang selalu sibuk.

Setelah melihat-lihat langit cerah dipagi hari, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi, Ia harus cepat saat ini mengingat Ia adalah seorang guru di academy dan tak boleh terlambat.

Setelah hampir setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap, segera Sasuke menuju academy. Tempat anak-anak menimba ilmu sebelum melakukan tes dan berakhir langsung melaksanakan misi.

Ia melangkah perlahan menyusuri koridor yang masih tampak anak-anak berlalu lalang disekitarnya. "Sasuke" Panggil suara lembut tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Membalikkan badannya, Sasuke melihat seorang wanita sebayanya yang tengah mendekat "Ohayou Sasuke" Sapa Hinata dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sasuke-sama, harap anda segera menemui Hokage-sama sekarang" ucap salah satu ANBU yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang lalu Sasuke mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu, Hinata" pamit Sasuke dan menghilang bersama beberapa ANBU yang datang menjemputnya tadi

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Sasuke memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya dan berjalan mendekati sang Hokage "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Tampak para ANBU, Tsunade, Sakura, dan Kakashi diruangan ini.

Berdiri dari singgasana miliknya, Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya erat "bagaimana Naruto, apa sudah kau fikirkan baik-baik?" Tanya Tsunade dengan terlihat jelas ada gurat khawatir disana. Sasuke menatap bingung mereka, ada apa sebenarnya dan kenapa dengan mereka? Mencurigakan, itulah yang Sasuke lihat. Ia menatap Naruto yang hanya menatap sendu kearahnya "Ya, Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku akan pergi sekarang" tegas Naruto.

Setelah menjawab demikian, Ia menatap wajah bingung istrinya "Sasuke, aku akan pergi untuk melaksanakan misi penting. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Naruto lembut. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat.

Melepas pelukan Naruto, Sasuke menatap mata sang suami "Misi? bukankah kau seorang Hokage yang hanya memberi perintah? mengapa kau yang pergi Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, perasaannya mulai tak enak dan Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Belum lagi melihat mata menawan sang suami yang tampak aneh. Entahlah, dirinya tidak bisa menganalisa cara pandang sang suami. Rasanya aneh, belum lagi aura kesedihan jelas terasa diruangan ini

Sakura berjalan mendekati kedua sejoli yang tengah saling tatap "Percayakan padanya Sasuke. Kau hanya harus berdoa semoga misi penting ini selesai dan Naruto akan cepat pulang" _'dengan selamat'_ ucap Sakura dengan menyambungnya didalam hati

Sasuke berbalik memandang mereka satu persatu "aku ingin penjelasan!" serunya mutlak. Bagaimanapun ini semua terasa aneh. Mana ada seorang pemimpin yang terjun langsung, belum lagi semua ini tanpa alasan. Kalaupun ya, Ia menginginkan penjelasan yang membuat Ia yakin jika ini hanyalah misi yang memang layak untuk sang Hokage

Naruto menghela nafas, Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi "aku hanya pergi melaksanakan pertemuan rahasia Sasu-koi. sekarang sedang banyaknya terror di lima Negara, termasuk tempat kita, kami melakukan pertemuan rahasia ini untuk bekerja sama memusnahkan terror yang ada demi mencegah peperangan kembali. mengingat perang sebelum-sebelumnya yang tentu sudah banyak memakan korban, tentu kita semua tidak menginginkan itu kan?" jelas Naruto.

Sasuke tampak berikir sejenak. Tapi aura tadi memang terasa menyedihkan. Ini terasa sangat aneh untuk Sasuke. "percayalah bahwa ini hanyalah misi rahasia para kage untuk pertemuan rahasia Sasu-koi" sambung Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke meragukannya "Jadi, tak masalah bukan?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Mungkinkah hanya itu? lalu mengapa mereka menyimpan sesuatu? "Hn" jawabnya antara ya dan tidak, namun Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke "kau tak percaya?" Tanya Naruto, Ia melihat jelas dari tatapan mencurigakan Sasuke, dan Ia tahu jawaban itu adalah jawaban antara ya dan tidak "Bukankah misi ini selalu dilakukan para kage terdahulu untuk bekerja sama? jadi, mengapa kau meragu Sasu?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam lalu mengangguk. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, hokage terdahulu saja melakukan itu, kenapa sekarang dia malah meragu dan merasa tak enak? Ini semua demi kedamaian dunia shinobi kembali bukan? jadi, mengapa Ia mesti khawatir? mungkin tatapan tadi hanyalah tatapan sedih karena akan berpisah dengannya, mengingat selama mereka menikah, Naruto dan dirinya tidak pernah berpisah walau hanya sehari. Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Semoga apa yang dirasakannya memang tidak terjadi.

Tersenyum lembut, Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat dicerucuk leher wanita yang amat Ia cintai. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan membalas pelukan hangat sang terkasih, Ia akan kesepian sekarang, ditinggalkan beberapa hari dirumah, tanpa sosok hangat dan ceria disampngbya. Tapi Ia tak boleh egois, ini semua demi desa dan dunia shinobi. Biarlah Naruto pergi untuk beberapa hari disana, toh dia akan kembali nanti.

"Maaf mendadak, sekarang aku akan pergi Sasu-koi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne" bisik Naruto saat mereka masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan, menganggap jika hanya merekalah yang berada diruangan ini, tak peduli pada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan adegan pelukan didepan mereka dengan wajah bosan dan juga khawatir. "Ekhem..." dehem Tsunade ketika Ia merasa jika tontonan ini juga telah membuatnya iri. "Sudah saatnya bukan?" Seru Tsunade membuat kedua orang berbeda gender itu melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Baiklah, doakan semoga berhasil" sahut Naruto semangat, Ia mencium Sasuke lalu mengambil jubah kebesarannya.

"Semoga berhasil Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura menyemangati, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengar dengan heran

"Kaka-sensei, jangan baca icha-icha nista itu! kalian mau mengantarku kan didepan pintu gerbang. Ayo!" seru Naruto semangat, Ia menatap Kakashi yang selalu saja menghabiskan waktunya didepan buku tak bermutu karya Jiraiya, walau kadang Ia meminjamnya juga

Hanya butuh beberapa detik, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi dan beberapa ANBU sudah sampai didepan pintu gerbang Konoha. Naruto menatap istrinya sejenak "selama aku tak ada, jaga dirimu dan bayi kita ne. Aku menyayangimu" dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat dibibir Sasuke. Semua yang melihat hanya menghela nafas, tak sedikit juga merasa iri melihat keharmonisan mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya memerah malu lalu memalingkan wajahnya "Hn" gumannya yang mendapat senyum menawan dari Naruto

Sebelum pergi, Naruto menyempatkan untuk melihat kearah Kakashi, Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan tajam Naruto pada Gurunya itu, tapi entahlah yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas saja, mungkin tidak mengambil pusing.

"Jaa...ne"

POFT

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang mereka. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya untuk beberapa menit. Perasaannya entah mengapa mengatakan jika aka nada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tapi Ia tidak tau itu apa.

'_Naruto'_

Ia merasa rindu dan hatinya sakit ketika mengingat nama itu. Ada apa sebenarnya, badannya serasa lemas sekarang. Segera Sasuke beranjak untuk mengambil air mineral didapur namun sebelum Ia ingin meminum air itu –

PRANG

"Naruto!" gumannya tiba-tiba, segera Sasuke berlari keluar rumah, tidak memperdulikan gelas pecah akibat ulahnya. Ia berlari menuju rumah sakit dan –

BRAK

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari ku?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Ia mencengkram kerah baju kedokteran Sakura, memaksa wanita pink itu untuk memberitahu semuanya. Namun, yang bersangkutan hanya menatap heran pada sahabatnya "ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sedikit takut ketika menatap mata merah Sasuke "Tidak usah banyak Tanya! kau tau semua tentang Naruto dan kepergiannya kan?!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura melebarkan matanya "Na-Naruto..."

"Apa?!" beo Sasuke membentak

"Baiklah aku akan ceitakan, tapi tolong lepas dulu Sasuke" Ucap Sakura sedikit memohon, selain takut Ia juga sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya lalu Sakura menghela nafas lega dan menatap tepat pada mata onyx sang sahabat

"Awal mulanya begini"

**Flash Back On**

"Astaga Naruto! kenapa kau pucat sekali pagi-pagi begini?" pekik Sakura kaget ketika melihat sang pemimpin berwajah pucat tengah berjalan menuju kantornya "tidak apa" jawab Naruto lalu berhenti melihat Sakura yang ternyata baru saja berbelanja di pasar subuh Konoha. Ia menghela nafas melihat sahabat pirangnya satu ini. Sakura meletakkan belanjaannya diatas bangku taman lalu mendekati Naruto, meletakkan tangannya dikening pemuda itu "tidak panas, apa kau kelelahan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang dibalas dengan gelengan

Sakura yang prihatin melihat sahabatnyapun menuntun Naruto menduduki bangku taman "pasti ada masalah, mau cerita?" tawar Sakura sembari tersenyum hangat. Naruto menggeleng lagi "siapa tau aku bisa bantu, ayolah... kita ini sahabat" lanjut Sakura sedikit membujuk. Ia sangat khawatir saat ini, melihat Naruto berjalan seperti vampire dengan wajah pucat pasi, membuatnya kaget juga tadi akan keadaan Naruto. Naruto tetap diam, seolah menimbang-nimbang apakah Ia harus cerita atau tidak "jika kau simpan masalahmu itu, kau akan terus dihantui Naruto, perasaan tak nyaman akan selalu menggergoti dirimu. lebih baik kau cerita saja padaku, aku akan membantu jika bisa" Sahut Sakura

Naruto menghela nafas lalu merilekskan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku taman "Aku bermimpi buruk mengenai seseorang yang mendatangi mimpiku" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura bingung. Namun, Sakura tetap diam, ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita sahabatnya ini

**Naruto POV**

Dimana Aku? mengapa sekelilingku gelap sekali? itulah yang ada dibenakku ketika aku melihat tempat gelap, mataku tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain gelap, hitam dan tentunya tak ada cahaya, persis seperti bola mata istriku yang amat aku cintai.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru dan mataku berhenti tepat kesebuah titik kecil cahaya, otomatis aku berjalan mendekati cahaya itu yang lama kelamaan semakin besar dan menyilaukan. Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika berdiri didepan cahaya menyilaukan itu dan aku memasuki cahaya itu. Tampaklah sebuah langit biru, sekelilingku seperti warna langit dengan awan-awan kecil disekelilingku. Merasakan ada orang selain diriku, aku memutar tubuhku untuk melihat orang tersebut, dan mataku membola

"Halo Naruto" sapanya padaku ketika aku masih shock akan melihat dirinya, namun sepertinya dia biasa-biasa saja melihatku. "Naruto?" panggilnya yang membuatku langsung sadar dan menatap tepat pada mata _sapphire_ – miliknya. Gila! ini seperti mimpi, aku seperti melihat diriku didepan cermin, kami mirip sekali. Apakah dia bagian dari sisi jahatku? Tapi, matanya tak berwarna merah dengan pupil hitan seperti Yami Naruto. Siapa dia sebenarnya? mengapa Dia bisa mendatangi mimpiku?

"Siapa kau?!" tanyaku tak sopan. Sedikit membentak sih dan tidak lupa menunjuk tepat dihidungnya.

Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku "kau memang mirip diriku Naruto. Dan, aku sudah tidak harus memberitahukan namaku ketika yang aku Tanya merupakan diriku juga" jawabnya yang semakin membuatku bingung. Apa sih maksudnya? aku sungguh tak mengerti! Aku menatap tajam dirinya "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

Kulihat Ia memutar bola matanya bosan "Aku adalah dirimu di dimensi lain. umm... tepatnya aku adalah reinkarnasi dirimu didunia lain" jawabnya. Aku semakin bingung "dimensi lain? reinkarnasi? apa sih maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung sekaligus kesal padanya. Dia ingin mempermainkan aku apa?!

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan padamu" Dia duduk bersila didepanku, Aku yang memang lelah berdiri akhirnya mengikutinya untuk duduk bersila, tepat didepannya. Sebelum bercerita, Dia berdehem sejenak lalu menatapku lekat "Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemimpin para demon, dan ratuku adalah Uchiha asuke. Aku menuju dimensi ini untuk menemui Uchiha Sasuke. Intinya, aku adalah seorang demon. Berbeda dengan dirimu yang hanya merupakan wadah dari siluman rubah atau Kyuubi itu" Jelasnya

Apa? apa-apaan ini? Demon? sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Namun, itu harus kukesampingkan dulu karena aku mendengar Ia menyebut Nama Sasuke, istriku. Dia bilang tadi ingin menemui Sasuke? untuk apa?

"Apa maksudmu ingin menemui istriku? bukankah dirimu sudah memiliki pendamping sama denganku?" Tanyaku sedikit tak terima

Tiba-tiba wajahnya menunduk "dia sudah pergi, meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya dan – "

"Kau ingin merebut Sasuke dariku, makanya kau menuju kedimensi ini?" tanyaku cepat, memotong perkataannya. Dia mengangguk "Kau!" tunjukku lagi dengan perasaan murka. Enak saja dia ingin mengambil orang yang aku cintai! "tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai menjelaskan!" teriaknya membuatku kaget. Memang kami berdua mirip sekali. Cara berbicara, sifat dan juga fisik

"Pada saat itu, aku sangat sedih dan ingin menyusulnya. Namun, tangan kananku mengatakan ada sebuah dimensi dimana diriku dan istriku masih hidup, tepatnya zaman saat aku belum ada. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur kala itu, Akupun menyuruhnya untuk mencari dimensi itu dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya, tepatnya didimensi ini. Aku hanya akan mengatakan padamu, kita berdua bertemu dipadang pasir, tepatnya siang hari. Dua bulan lagi aku akan kedimensi ini. Untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak mendapatkan Sasuke. Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, maka aku akan mati dan aku tidak menyesal sama sekali karena telah mencoba. Tapi, jika aku menang, aku akan membawa Sasuke kenegriku dengan menjadikannya pendampingku"

Aku terbengong mendengarnya, otakku yang pada dasarnya sedikit lambat mencerna omongannya membuatku terdiam beberapa saat "jika aku tidak ingin?" tanyaku ketus

"Aku akan membuat dia hanya mengingatku dengan memasukkan ingatan istriku padanya. Inilah tehnik yang tidak kau miliki, Hokage-sama" jawabnya entang Aku membelalakkan mataku. Gila! dia sepertinya tahu banyak mengenaiku "Aku fikirkan dulu bagaimana?" tanyaku, aku harus memikirkan ini matang-matang, bagaimanapun juga orang didepanku ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia bisa mendatangiku melalui mimpi saja itu diluar nalarku.

"Tidak ada pilihan, kau harus menentukannya sekarang" jawab Naruto didepanku. Aku terdiam, apakah aku mengambil pilihan untuk melawannya? atau aku membiarkan Sasuke menjadi pendampingnya dan melupakanku kala aku lengah untuk mengawasinya? aarrggggghh... aku bingung!

"Baik, aku pilih untuk melawanmu!"

Dia tersenyum kearahku lalu berdiri "baiklah, sampai jumpa dua bulan kedepan" pamitnya dan perlahan-lahan dirinya memudar dan menghilang

**End Naruto POV**

"Astaga! itu seperti bukan mimpi Sakura" teriak Naruto frustasi. Sakura menatap Naruto prihatin "jadi, kau harus melawannya demi Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan itu membuat Sakura hanya mendengus geli "maka dari itu Naruto, ini demi orang yang kau cintai, kau harus melawannya dan harus menang, demi orang yang kau cintai!" ucap Sakura menyemangati. Naruto tetap saja berwajah lemas "bagaimana jika aku kalah?" Tanya Naruto pesimis.

BLETAK

"Mana bisa kalau belum dicoba BAKA!" teriak Sakura menggelegar. Naruto mengusap-usap benjolan dikepalanya "kau harus berusaha demi orang yang kau cintai. Kenapa kau begini? mana Naruto yang penuh semangat itu? Mana?!"

Menghela nafas, Naruto mengangguk "baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk itu, tapi sepertinya kita harus mengadakan rapat pemilihan Hokage baru" ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura menaikkan satu alis pinknya "untuk?"

"Jaga-jaga jika memang aku yang kalah Nantinya"

BLETAK

"BAKA!" teriak Sakura lalu mengambil belanjaannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan

**Flash Back Off**

Sasuke terdiam ketika baru saja mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Pantas saja pada saat itu Naruto seakan takut kehilangannya, tatapan teduh itu, perkataan itu, dan perilakunya yang memang sudah terlewat berlebihan. Jadi, selama dua bulan lamanya Naruto menyimpan ini darinya? Sasuke mengepal tangannya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Sungguh Ia marah pada Naruto dan otak geniusnya yang tidak mencegah Naruto untuk pergi sendirian. Seharusnya dirinya juga ikut, karena ini semua juga menyangkut dirinya.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke yang menghilang dengan tiba-tiba "SASUKE!" teriak Sakura panik lalu ikut mengejar Sasuke pergi.

Sementara, Sasuke terus berlari menuju rumahnya untuk mengambil sebuah jubah pemberian Naruto untuknya, jubah yang didisain dengan moti lambing Uchiha serta lingkaran, lambang yang Naruto kenakan. Ia memakainya dan kembali menghilang menggunakan sunshin

Segera Ia melompati pohon satu kepohon lain dengan kecepatan penuh, wajahnya merah pedam karena marah pada sang terkasih, serta tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal. Ia membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai dan terus melompat

Sibodoh – Suaminya itu, selalu saja ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dia tidak berfikir jika dirinya juga bisa membantu, walau lawannya nanti adalah cerminan dari Naruto, Ia tidak akan berkhianat, karena Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suaminya adalah pasangan terbaiknya. Tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya walau cerminan Naruto sekalipun. Perasaan dan jiwanya hanya untuk Naruto, Hokagenya seorang!

Sasuke berhenti ketika merasakan kekuatan aneh disekelilingnya, Ia memakai tudung yang terdapat dibelakang jubahnya serta memakai cadar agar tak ada yang tau jika ini dirinya. Segera Sasuke melempar shuriken kesegala arah. Namun tak ada apa-apa

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertundanya dan sekali lagi, penghalang dengan terang-terangan berada didepannya. Dua ekor Burung gagak dengan mata merah. Sosok itu perlahan berubah menjadi dua sosok manusia yang sanggup membuat mata Sasuke membola sempurna

"Cukup! anda hanya bisa berhenti disini saja!" halang sosok itu, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap diam memandang terkejut kedua orang didepannya.

"Maaf, Hey..." Panggil orang itu ketika Sasuke hanya diam membatu didepannya.

Sasuke langsung tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap tajam orang didepannya "kalau aku ingin lewat, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Mata merahnya masih aktif memandang dua sosok didepannya, sedangkan dua sosok didepannya hanya mampu terbelalak ketika sadar siapa didepan mereka ini "Sasuke?" Tanya mereka memastikan

"Hn, aku per – "

"Tidak bisa!" tahan salah satu dari mereka yang memang mirip dengan wajah sang paman, Uchiha Obito. Sasuke menatap tajam orang didepannya, siapa orang ini? apakah orang ini termasuk reinkarnasi pamannya didimensi lain?

Sasuke menyeringai iblis "kalian menghalangiku! minggir!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah, aura dingin dan pekat langsung menguar dari dirinya "walau didimensi ini, kau memang tetap sama" sahut sosok yang satunya lagi, Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke didimensi lain. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menanggapi omongan orang didepannya

SREK

Sasuke menggunakan sunshin mundur kebelakang, bersiap menyerang siapa saja yang menghambat perjalanannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan kedua orang didepannya yang memang mirip seperti orang terdekatnya yang telah meninggal.

"Wo-woww... kami tidak mungkin akan melawan adik imut kami pada dimensi ini" ucap Obito melihat Sasuke yang memang bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. "Aku tidak suka basa-basi" ujar Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan satu kunainya

Ia melompat untuk menghajar kedua sosok didepannya, namun mereka hanya menghindarinya, tidak berniat untuk menyerang. Sasuke menapaki kakinya pada salah satu dahan pohon "kalian membuatku kesal. Aku pergi" pamit Sasuke, Ia menggunakan sunshin dan menghilang dari hadapan Obito dan Itachi, merasa kecolongan, kedua orang atau siluman itu juga menghilang mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melompati dahan pohon-pohon, Ia yang merasa sudah jauh dari kedua siluman tadi segera menuju tujuan awalnya. Tapi, sekali lagi dirinya ditahan oleh kedua orang didepannya. Sasuke menendang mereka, namun dengan gesit mereka menangkap kaki Sasuke dan membanting Sasuke diatas tanah "Ugh..." ringis Sasuke

"Maaf, kami terpaksa melakukan ini, karena ini masalah antara Naruto dan Naruto didimensi kami" ucap Itachi, Ia memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dari belakang, menguncinya agar tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Sedangkan yang diperlaukan seperti itu langsung berontak dan berhasil, ternyata siluman itu tak kuat seperti yang Ia bayangkan, segera Sasuke melayangkan kunainya kearah Itachi

Membelalak, Sasuke kaget melihat Itachi yang sudah tidak ada didepannya, Ia berbalik lalu melemparkan kunainya pada sang paman dari dimensi lain. Meleset, dirinya kembali menyerang ketika kedua orang itu hanya menghindarinya

Memutar otak, Sasuke memikirkan cara agar bisa lepas dari kedua orang didepannya ini. Ia menatap mereka dengan mata merahnya lalu mengambil kunai dan meletakkannya pada kehernya "jika kalian menghalangiku, kalian akan kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi untuk kedua kalinya" ancam Sasuke dengan suara yang amat datar. Refleks membuat dua orang didepannya membelalak kaget "Jangan!" teriak mereka

"Kalau begitu jangan halangi aku!" teriak Sasuke kesal

"Maaf Sasuke, kau tidak boleh ikut campur" jawab Itachi entang. Sasuke mendecih lalu menggenggam erat kunai dilehernya, menatap mereka berdua, membuktikan jika perkataannya bukan hanya sekedar ancaman belaka. Ia mendekatkan kunainya pada lehernya, hingga mengenai kulit lehernya. Itachi dan Obito meneguk ludah mereka, bagaimana ini? mereka tidak bisa mencegahnya

"Kalau begitu, selamat tingg – "

Srek

Crash

"Hampir saja" guman Itachi bernafas lega. Ia tadi dengan cepat mengambil kunai dari tangan Sasuke, namun karena Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat kunai itu, membuat Itachi kesusahan dan menariknya dari atas, sehingga sedikit tergores dibagian leher dan pipi putih Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih melihat pergerakan tanpa perhitungan dari sang _kakak_ dimensi lainnya itu. "Kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Sasuke, Ia biarkan darah yang mengalir dari luka goresan tadi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah untuk menemui Naruto.

Itachi dan Obito saling tatap "kau pasti sudah tau mengapa mereka bertemu, ya kan?" Tanya Obito dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sasuke. "Kami hanya ingin memastikan jika tidak ada yang mengganggu. Kami akan membawamu untuk menjadi pendamping _Naruto_ disana, karena kau sudah mati di dimensi kami." jelas Obito

Sasuke tetap diam "maaf jika kami egois, _Naruto_ selalu terlihat kacau dan ingin menyusulnya, namun siapa yang memimpin kami nantinya? kami bertumpu pada pimpinannya selama beratus-ratus tahun ini. Kami juga tidak ingin kehilangan sosoknya itu" kali Ini Itachi yang menjelaskan

"Cih"

"Kalian egois! kalian tidak memikirkan dirinya pada dimensi ini, Ia pasti mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto kalian. Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Pasangan yang terbaik adalah pasangan yang sudah bersama selama beberapa tahun, sudah saling mengerti dan saling melengkapi. Kami-sama menakdirkan seseorang untuk saling berpasangan pada dunia mereka. Kalian sudah melawan takdir kalian, jika memang disana aku sudah mati, itu merupakan takdir kalian. Kami-sama akan selalu mempersatukan suatu pasangan yang terbaik, pasangan yang memang sudah dilahirkan untuk bersama. Walaupun mereka terus bereinkarnasi" jelas Sasuke

Itachi dan Obito tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke "Kami didimensi ini, ditakdirkan untuk bersama, pasanganku ada pada dimensi ini, dan pasangan_ Naruto_ kalian ada pada dimensi kalian. Walau Naruto kalian cerminan suamiku, aku akan tetap memilih suamiku! karena Dialah pasanganku pada dimensi ini, dialah pasangan terbaikku!" lanjut Sasuke

Hening...

"Benar juga perkataannya Itachi. bukankah mereka ini adalah – "

"Cukup!" potong Itachi cepat, Ia menatap tajam Obito "kita tidak boleh memberi tau masa depan pada mereka" jelas Itachi. Obito mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah, kami membolehkanmu pergi" lanjut Itachi tegas, Sasuke mengangguk lalu segera menghilang menggunakan sunshin

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Itachi menatap tajam Obito "untung kau tidak memberi tau mereka akan masa depan mereka sendiri" ujarnya sedikit lega

.

Sasuke melompati dahan-dahan pohon ketika mata merahnya melihat hamparan pasir yang semakin mendekat. Semakin mempecepat langkahnya, Ia akhirnya mencapai ujung hutan. Mata merahnya mencari keberadaan sang terkasih.

Tap

Sasuke memijaki tanah gurun, angin langsung menyambut keberadaannya disertai dengan hawa yang amat panas. Ia mempertajam pengelihatannya dan mengeratkan jubah yang Ia kenakan lalu mulai berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto

Hatinya berkecamuk sekarang. Bagaimana jika Naruto memang kalah? bagaimana jika _Naruto_ dari dimensi lain menggantikan Narutonya? bagaimana jika _Naruto_ pada dimensi lain itu membunuh Narutonya? Ketimbang dirinya yang harus menjadi pendamping _Naruto_ pada dimensi lain itu, lebih baik Ia mati, ikut menyusul sang terkasih dan kembali bersama.

Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat sebuah padang pasir dengan bolongan besar tepat didepannya. Disana, Ia melihat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka-luka memar dan juga baju yang telah terlumuri oleh darah segar miliknya sendiri. Kala itu, Sasuke langsung terduduk lemas, seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar, bibirnya terasa kaku dan lidahnya kelu tak dapa mungucapkan apa-apa.

Sekarang, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengutuk sikap tidak peka yang Ia miliki, mengutuk sifat egois Naruto, mengutuk kedua kerabat dekatnya pada dimensi lain yang telah memperlambat dirinya untuk menghentikan kedua Naruto. Perlahan, air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipi putihnya, pandangannya serasa kabur, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, hingga kepingan itu menghilang dan tidak mungkin bisa bersatu kembali. Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi? mereka sudah bahagia setelah melewati berbagai lika liku kehidupan, peperangan, penghianatan, perasaan, persahabatan dan semua kisah manis maupun pahit telah mereka lewati. Mengapa Kami-sama menguji dirinya dan Naruto kembali? apakah memang dirinya tidak pantas berada disamping Naruto? apakah dirinya dilahirkan untuk saling terpisah?

"Hiks... Naru" isak Sasuke, kakinya tak mampu lagi berjalan, Ia sudah tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar berdiri, semua badannya terasa lemas dan kesedihan yang Ia rasakan, mengalahkan suhu pada gurun pasir tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Ia tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi kecuali menangisi sang terkasih.

.

.

.

.

.

**RE22~~~~~~~~~~Nauchi Kirika~~~~~~~~~~RE22**

.

.

.

.

.

Masih berada diatas tubuh sang terkasih, Sasuke memeluknya erat, menangisi sang terkasih "Hiks... Naruto, hiks..." isaknya terus terdengar, mengingat sebelum kejadian ini membuatnya kembali terisak. Apakah dirinya juga harus ikut menyusul sang tercinta? ataukah harus mengikuti _Naruto _dari dimensi lain itu?

"Kumohon Naruto, sadarlah demi diriku hiks... hiks... Nar-Naru" isak Sasuke sejadi-jadinya, Ia menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Naruto, menatap kedua kelopak mata yang tengah menutup. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi baginya, Ia sudah sendiri, dengan kepasrahan Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih serta menutup matanya. Kali ini, Ia benar-benar pasrah jika sang pencipta juga ikut mengambil nyawanya. Dan, perlahan-lahan, pasir mulai menutupi mereka berdua, menyisakan kenangan indah mereka kala mereka hidup, menyisakan penyesalan bagi seseorang yang memandang kedua insan yang saling mencintai, menyisakan kesedihan pada seluruh dunia shinobi.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin cepat dan bergerombol membuat gurun tampak ribut. Angin masih setia bertiup, pasir-pasir masih setia bertaburan dimana-mana, serta suhu dan teriknya matahari masih setia dengan suhu panas membakar tubuh.

Mereka, rekan dan sahabat dari seseorang yang mereka cari dengan tergesa-gesa mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto berada, mencari apakah mereka masih hidup atau telah pergi. Perasaan cemas dan takut akan kehilangan sangat mereka rasakan. Dengan cepat mereka berhenti tepat disebuah lubang yang sudah mulai menutup "sepertinya disini tempat pertarungan itu, cepat kita cari sekitar" perintah Tsunade, mantan Hokage sekaligus nenek dari Hokage mereka sendiri.

Semua mengangguk lalu mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto, bahkan rekan Narutopun ikut andil dalam pencarian. Mereka berdoa semoga mereka dapat menemukan sang sahabat. Walau, hanyalah bangkai mayat mereka

"Aku merasakan adanya kehidupan didasar sana!" teriak Neji ketika matanya mulai bekerja. Semua yang mendengarkan mulai menuruni lubang itu hingga kedasar. Mereka menggalih pasir-pasir gurun itu dan mereka menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto disana. Segera Tsunade dan Sakura mengambil alih dan memeriksa mereka berdua "Sungguh keajaiban, mereka masih hidup. Cepat kita bawa mereka menuju desa!" perintah Tsunade tegas dan ada perasaan lega juga disana. Seluruh anggota yang ikut dalam pencarian bernaas lega ketika apa yang mereka cari dapat ditemukan dan dapat hidup.

_Benar katamu, cinta dan takdir selalu ada dan salig berhubungan. Setiap manusia sudah memiliki takdir siapa pasangan mereka kelak, dan pasangan itu adalah kalian. Aku belajar banyak tentang ini, karena kalian adalah masa lalu yang telah terlupakan olehku. _Batin seekor binatang berbulu oranye dengan tubuh kecilnya. Perlahan-lahan Ia menghilang dari sana, kembali kedimensi dimana dirinya berada

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scane Pertemuan kedua Naruto pada Gurun pasir**

DEBUAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Gurun pasir semaikn porak poranda kala sekali lagi ledakan hasil pertarungan kedua manusia yang sama itu meledak dan menghasilkan bolongan besar menyerupaki kawah. Kedua pelaku langsung terlempar dan tersungkur diatas tanah.

"Kau hebat!" puji _Naruto_ dari dimensi lain itu, sedangkan Naruto yang sekarang menjadi Hokage hanya membelalakkan matanya kala melihat _Naruto_ didepannya masih bisa berdiri. Belum lagi kekuatan mereka, jurus mereka, serta pemikiran mereka hampir mirip? ataukah mirip? entahlah, Naruto tidak menyangka jika lawannya ini sangat hebat. Sedari tadi mereka bertempur, kekuatan yang dikeluarkanpun sama, mungkin yang menjadi pembeda adalah kekuatan _Naruto_ – Dimensi lain itu sangat hebat dan Ia memiliki jurus-jurus yang tidak ada pada dunia shinobi seperti saat ini.

Selagi kesadaran Naruto masih ada, Ia mendongak menatap _Naruto_ dari dimensi lain itu tengah berdiri memandanginya "Sekarang Sasuke menjadi milikku, sesuai apa yang kita janjikan pada waktu itu" ujar _Naruto_ dari dimensi lain itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

Naruto menatap cerminannya "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau berbuat?" Tanya Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh orang yang berdiri didepannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung "Apa kau tau pasangan terbaik? Itu adalah ikatan yang telah diberikan kami-sama, sebuah ikatan cinta yang saling memiliki. Setiap manusia memiliki ikatan itu dari lahir untuk masa depannya kelak. Jika memang pada akhirnya ikatanku dengan Sasuke akan terputus, itu sudah takdir dari tuhan. Tapi, jika ikatan kami masih tersambung, itu adalah anugerah untukku karena memilikinya. jika memang kau ingin mengkhianati pasanganmu disana, silahkan ambillah pasangan terbaikku, bawa dia dan bahagiakan dia. Tapi, kau harus tau, bahwa setiap takdir akan jodoh saling berhubungan dan akan selalu ada hingga kami bereinkarnasi. Biarlah kutunggu dirinya dikehidupan mendatang" lanjt Naruto dengan suara melemah, kesadarannya sudah mulai menipis saat ini, bahkan dirinya sudah tak mampu hanya sekedar untuk mendongak menatap ekspresi cerminannya sendiri

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya _Naruto _– Dimensi lain

"Uhuk... haha...uhuk..." Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sembari tertawa mendengarkan perkataan cerminannya sendiri "Sangat, haha... Kau sangat lucu menanyakan itu kawan. Bukankah Kau cerminan dari diriku? Kau harus tau, mengapa Aku mengatakan Sasuke adalah paangan terbaikku. uhuk... Dia, Aku dan dirinya memiliki jalan hidup yang menyedihkan dulunya, kami saling mengerti, saling menyayangi, saling melengkapi dan saling mencintai. Dia selalu mengisi kesepianku, mengisi kekalutan hatiku, mengisi dengan warna dihatiku. Dia, patokan hidupku dan dia selalu ada untukku, selalu tersenyum hanya untukku dan dia selalu menghangatkan hatiku dan hanya dia yang sanggup mencuri hatiku hingga tak ada yang dapat menggantikannya meskipun itu cerminan dari dirinya" Jelas Naruto

_Naruto_ yang tengah berdiri itu tertegun mendengar penuturan dari cerminannya pula, Ia menatap nanar sang cerminan. Apakah Ia egois memisahkan orang yang saling mencintai ini? apakah Ia seegois itu hingga membuat sang cerminan menjadi begini, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya? Seharusnya Ia sadar, jika Ia saja seperti itu, mengapa Ia ingin merenggut kebahagiaan orang dibawahnya ini? setelah mereka melewati lika-liku hidup, dan dengan egoisnya dirinya datang kemari hanya untuk mengambil Sasuke dan menjadikannya pasangan, sedangkan cerminannya pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ingin Ia lakukan dulu

"Jika memang uhuk! kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau tau cintanya, bila kau hanya mengambil orang lain yang mirip dengannya, kau sama saja membagi cintamu dan mempermainkan cintanya. Ia akan sedih disana melihat – Uhuk... hah...hah...hah..."

Naruto tertegun, Ia mulai panik ketika cerminannya mulai menutup mata, Ia duduk dan memegang dada cerminannya lalu memeriksanya 'astaga!'

"Gawat!" gumannya langsung berubah dan menjauh menggunakan sunshin

.

.

.

**Omake 1**

"Tadaima" guman Naruto pelan, Ia memasuki istana miliknya dengan berjalan sangat lambat, Ia masih memikirkan kejadian itu, kejadian dimana Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto – cerminannya. Ia sangat ingat ketika Naruto dari cerminannya itu mengatakan mengenai pasangan terbaik. Ia terus berjalan dalam diam, tak memperdulikan kekhawatiran jelas terlihat dari rekan-rekannya saat ini yang tengah menatapnya

"Sudahlah, bukankah kita bisa belajar dari ini semua?" ujar Itachi sembari menepuk pundak lelaki pirang didepannya. Naruto manatap mata onyx sang kakak ipar lalu mengangguk "Aku akan menuju makam Sasuke, kalian ingin ikut?" tanyanya pelan. Semua tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju

Mereka duduk didepan makam Uchiha Sasuke, makam sang istri dari pemimpin mereka – Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menaruh bunga lily didepannya lalu tersenyum "Aku akan selalu disini, mendatangi makammu setiap hari, menemanimu yang tengah kesepian. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga nyawaku juga ikut terenggut nantinya lalu ikut menemanimu" Guman Naruto pelan, Ia mengusap-usap nisan milik istrinya pelan. Sedangkan orang-orang dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau adalah pasangan terbaikku, sesuai ucapanku dulu, saat diriku hampir mati oleh sesuatu. Namun, ternyata semua berbeda. Zaman kita dulu memang lebih menyedihkan, diriku yang seharusnya mati, malah kau yang menggantikannya, hingga sekali lagi aku harus membuat janji pada sang kami-sama untuk meminta hidup beberapa tahun denganmu, meski pada akhirnya kutukanlah yang kita dapat dan membawa mereka yang tak bersalah masuk kedalamnya" lanjut Naruto, suaranya sudah mulai bergetar ingin menangis. Ia berbalik menatap semua rekannya "maafkan keegoisanku, karenaku kalian semua ikut dalam kutukan, kutukan menjadi seorang daemon" guman Naruto menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap rekan-rekannya satu persatu

Hening...

BLETAK

"Jangan mengatakan seperti itu, bukankah kami juga yang membantumu waktu itu? kami hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia, membuat kehidupan yang seharusnya kau terima saat ini setelah dulu kau dikucilkan, dihina dan kesendirianmu" ujar Sakura setelah menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura "Kami hanya membalas budimu saja setelah perang itu, membuat kehidupan bahagiamu" lanjut Ino

Naruto menatap teman-temannya "kalian" gumannya benar-benar ingin menangis "terimakasih" ucapnya pada akhirnya dengan senyum cerah

Mereka semua tersenyum melihat binar bahagia kembali muncul pada diri sang sahabat sekaligus penolong mereka. _'kali ini aku tau, jika pasangan terbaik adalah pasangan yang selalu bersama. Dan takdir itulah yang membuat kita berpisah juga.' _batin Naruto '_dari dulu hingga sekarang, kita memang selalu bersama, ya kan, Sasu? Itulah yang dimaksud olehku dulu, saat kita menjadi shinobi Konoha'_

.

.

.

**Omake 2**

2 Minggu kemudian

Suasana sepi dengan hanya ada dua orang didalamnya. Cat putih, ranjang serta selimut putih, menandakan jika tempat ini adalah rumah sakit, apalagi dengan berbagai alat rumah sakit dengan bau obat-obatan yang semakin mendominasi didalam tempat ini. Tepat diatas ranjang, tertidur seseorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata terpejam serta disampingnya terdapat seorang gadis tengah tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu

Hari sudah mulai siang dengan matahari yang semakin naik keatas. Hari yang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan dimulai.

Sasuke, wanita yang tadi tertidur dengan keadaan duduk itu perlahan bergerak tak nyaman lalu membuka matanya, menampakkan pada dunia mata hitam indah miliknya. Ia terbangun lalu menatap sang terkasih yang masih belum sadar dari komanya, berharap kelopak mata itu akan terbuka memperlihatkannya kedua bola mata _sapphire _yang sangat Ia rindukan.

Krieettt

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan dua sosok wanita dengan warna rambut berbeda. Sakura dan Hinata, teman seperjuangan mereka ketika menjadi ninja dulunya. Mereka berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan membawa makanan untuk sang Uchiha yang semalaman selalu menunggui Naruto hingga tertidur dengan sendirinya. "Kau makanlah dulu Sasu, kami tidak ingin kau sakit" ucap Sakura lembut, Ia menyodorkan Sasuke nampan berisi makanan serta minuman. Sasuke menerimanya "Terimakasih" ujarnya pelan dan kedua wanita didekatnya hanya tersenyum lalu menatap Nauto _'cepatlah bangun Naruto, kami menunggumu dan istrimu selalu seperti ini jika kau tak ada' _batin Sakura sedih

Ino duduk disofa ruangan rawat Naruto "Sekarang waktunya kami yang menjaga Sasuke, bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal cek up dengan Tsunade-sensei?" Ino mengingatkan. Sasuke mengangguk, Ia sangat bersyukur ketika kondisi kandungannya tidak berdampak apa-apa waktu itu, meski kandungannya sudah melemah waktu itu, untung dengan cepat Tsunade dan Sakura menanganinya dan selamat hingga sekarang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu? aku juga ada urusan dengan Tsunade-sensei" ujar Sakura yang sekali lagi hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Sasuke

"Ayo" ajak Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasukepun meninggalkan ruangan rawat Naruto dengan Ino yang hanya membaca sebuah novel di sofa

.

23 menit berlalu, Ino masih tetap membaca novel terbaru karangan seseorang yang Ia kagumi, Sai. Ia adalah seorang pengarang sekaligus ANBU konoha. Merasa haus, Ino beranjak mengambil air minum. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tangan Naruto bergerak gerak "Na-Naruto" kaget Ino yang langsung mendekati tempat tidur Naruto.

Membuka matanya, hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah langit-langit putih "apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya pelan, Ia semakin menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Naruto memandang kearah sumber suara itu, suara yang amat Ia kenal "Kau sadar Naru? astaga! biar aku panggilkan Sakura sebe – "

"Jangan!" ujar Naruto pelan, Ia yang menyangka jika sudah mati ternyata masih hidup. Namun, jika dirinya masih hidup, itu tandanya Ia harus hidup sendiri tanpa Sasuke? "Aku sudah tak bisa hidup tanpa dia lagi, tapi kenapa kami-sama membuatku masih hidup?" guman Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ino tertegun mendengar penuturan Naruto "Kenapa kami-sama begitu kejam membiarkan aku hidup sementara hatiku kembali kesepian?" guman Naruto kembali. Perlahan dapat Ia lihat kedua mata biru itu berkaca-kaca dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya butiran bening dari kedua mata itu "Naruto" guman Ino lalu memegang pergelangan tangan sang sahabat "Bunuh aku Ino!" tiba-tiba Naruto meninggikan suaranya, membuat yang bersangkutan terlonjak kaget.

BLETAK

"Baka! diam!" teriak Ino ketika mendengar perkataan sang sahabat barusan "Kenapa kami-sama masih membuatmu hidup kau malah menginginkan kematian hah!?" teriak Ino emosi, Ia yang tadinya merasa lega akan kesadaran Naruto, sekarang menjadi emosi ketika mendengar perkataan keputus asaan dari sahabat pirangnya ini. Bukan apa, Ino hanya merasa jika Naruto sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu, menggelikan sekali jika melihat Naruto seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto menjadi bungkam, Ia memandang Ino yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya garang. Seketika itu, mata biru Naruto langsung meredup, ingin menangis "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa patokanku disampingku. Dia sudah pergi dan aku tinggal sendiri" Guman Nauto pelan, Ia memandang kearah lain, hatinya serasa perih jika mengatakan itu. Ino masih tetap diam "Lebih baik aku ma – "

BRAK

"Ada ap – "

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, Ia langsung berlari memeluk sang suami erat "Naruto, hiks...hiks... akhirnya kau sadar juga hiks..." ucap Sasuke sambil terisak, air matanya sudah menetes tepat mengenai wajah Naruto. Terdiam, hanya itu yang Naruto lakukan. Apakah benar ini Sasukenya? istrinya? patokan hidupnya? Ia merasakan cairan mengenai wajahnya. "Sa-Sasuke" Guman Naruto pelan. Dengan ragu, tangan tan miliknya yang masih terhubung dengan infusan mengelus punggung sang istri pelan "Syukurlah, terimakasih kami-sama" guman Naruto amat bahagia. Ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke, masih memeluknya erat dengan isakan-isakan kecil.

Ino dan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kembali bertemunya kedua manusia yang saling mencintai ini.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**END**

**TAMAT**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pasangan terbaik adalah, pasangan yang selalu bersama, saling mengerti dan menganggap cinta adalah sesuatu yang berarti. Tidak pernah mendua dan akan ada cinta dari dirinya untuk sang terkasih. Mengucapkan ikrar dan janji lalu menerapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.**_

.

.

**Balasan Review 'Kanojo no Saiai' untuk yg tidak log in**

**Guest: Aicinta: **Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me – review ff saya, saya sangat tersanjung atas pujian kamu. Saya akan selalu berkarya jika saya tidak sibuk hehe... #peluk XD. saya sangat senang ketika ada yg suka. arigatou gozaimasu ne :D

**Guest: princessblue: **ah, terimakasih atas pujiannya, saya akan usahakan untuk terus berkarya. Semoga suka dengan sajian cerita saya. Terimakasih juga atas luangan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview.

**Ritsu Natsuki: **Ah maaf klo iri, hehe... saya akan usahakan agar angel demon oxnya update deh. Ya dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review. Kalo fanfic kanojo no saiai itu hanya ff sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena tidak bisa membuat sequel dari naruto no tame ni. Makanya saya buat yg itu. itu bukan sequel kok hehehe

**Just Reader: **terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review. hehe... semoga km suka juga. Iya, narufemsasu jarang, jadi saya buat deh. lebih banyak yg suka kan lebih bagus.

**Guest's: **terimakasih atas reviewnya dan pujiannya. saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan

untuk yg belum membaca ff saya yg berjudul **'Kanojo no Saiai'. **silahkan dibaca, namun jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya yah hehe...

**Mengenai ff ini, saya gak bisa banyak komentar, sumpah ini ff gak tau nyambung kah, gaje kah. entahlah, pokoknya yg merasa tau alurnya ya syukur, gak tau ya jangan sungkan nanya, pasti saya jawab kok. Silahkan kkeluarkan uneg unegnya setelah membaca ini ff, sekian**

**Salam: Nauchi Kirika**

**Udah terlanjur baca? silahkan REVIEW!**


End file.
